It's Good To Share
by caffinebunny
Summary: They mix the most awful drinks... Triplet AU. Warnings: Slash. Lots of slash. Triplets. Together


Title: It's Good to Share

Author: Trowa B

Rating: FRAO

Notes: havenward's prompt on comment_fic: Leverage/AtS/RPS, Nate/Eliot/Lindsey/Chris/Steve, Soco and tequila

Notes 2: Triplet AU. How Nate and Eliot (finally) got together.

Summary: They mix the most awful drinks.

*****

The boys are up to something. Nate can tell. It's written all over their faces, but without knowing exactly what they're up to, it's probably going to be nigh on impossible to stop them.

He exchanges a glance with Steve, who shrugs. 'Just go with it,' he seemed to be saying. Nate's not sure about that. Steve has been matching the triplets drink for drink – those awful tequila, soco and lime cordial shooters the boys only drink when they've already polished off most of a bottle of one or the other and they usually lead to scenarios such as the one the boys will only refer to as 'The Hood Surfing Incident'.

With a resigned sigh, Nate downs the shooter and almost immediately finds himself with a lapful of Eliot, who is holding another of the dreadful concoctions.

Too drunk to object to his current position, Nate stares up into Eliot's blue eyes and raises his brows challengingly. Eliot smirks at him, taking a slug of the drink he holds before pressing their lips together. Nate feels his lips part in surprise; feels Eliot transfer the drink to his mouth before following the alcohol's path with his tongue; and relaxes into the impromptu kiss, hand coming up to tangle in Eliot's thick dark hair.

*****

Steve smirks at Chris over the rim of his own glass as Chris stares at his oldest brother, who appears to be trying to extract Nate's tonsils with his tongue. He knows exactly what Chris is thinking – he's known him far too long not to – and waits until Chris glances at him then meets his gaze when he realises that Steve is staring at him. "Go on then," he murmurs, not sure this is a good idea but willing to see where this path will take them.

He has to smirk at Chris' outraged expression as Lindsey beats him to it, reaching between Eliot and Nate with sure hands to help unfasten zippers and while Nate initially tries to push him away, as soon as he realises that Eliot is helping the questing hands, he surrenders himself to it.

Steve snorts in amusement as he shucks his own shirt and helps Eliot out of his, eyes lingering regretfully on the silvery lines across the other man's back until his gaze is interrupted by a pair of hands sliding up blemished skin, and he shakes himself out of the reverie as he steps closer. "Don't know 'bout you guys," he says softly, "but I'm thinkin' this'll be more comfortable in a bed."

There's a brief moment of stillness before Nate manages to break the liplock Eliot has him in for long enough to gasp out a harsh, "Yeah..." before Eliot breaks his hold and kisses him again before getting to his feet and pulling Nate up with him.

*****

It's slow progress getting to the bedroom, and Nate is only sure that the hands guiding him are Eliot's, isn't sure if the hands unfastening his pants are Christian's or Lindsey's, but he attempts to push them away. No way is anything like pants around his ankles slowing the progress to the bed he decides, even though the hands are pretty determined.

Eliot snorts in amusement, grabbing the nearest brother – Lindsey, Nate thinks hazily – and pins him to the wall as he holds Nate there with the full length of his body. And really, Nate's not protesting, but he's getting a bit old for making out against a wall like a teenager.

He finds his protests over-ridden as Eliot grinds against him, knees giving out and making him glad that Eliot has him pinned, even as Eliot leans over to where he's still holding a heavy-eyed Lindsey to the wall with one hand and kisses him hard, hands working to push Nate's pants down past his hips.

Nate tears his gaze away from the pair as warm breath hits his neck, swiftly followed by a tongue licking a stripe up to his ear. "You should just let them," Steve murmurs to him. "Can promise you'll enjoy it." And Nate had a coherent reply all ready to go, but Eliot chooses that exact moment to grind against him again, the harsh material of his jeans catching sensitive skin and causing sensations that skate just along the line between pleasure and pain, and abruptly Steve's mouth is on his mouth, Steve's tongue twining with his own.

He moans into the kiss, overloading on sensation as he hears Christian's chuckle and feels another set of hands, these sliding between himself and Eliot, unfastening Eliot's jeans and pushing them down; down and off, he realises, feeling the way Eliot moves against him as he steps out of the pants without breaking the kiss he's sharing with Lindsey.

Abruptly, Eliot does break the kiss, head dropping back as Christian does something that Nate can't see, but he turns from Steve, nuzzling Eliot's throat briefly before applying his teeth to the side of Eliot's neck, marking him like he's wanted to do since they first ever met. Since Eliot was young and stubborn, thrusting out his chin in defiance, little realising it bared his throat more than showed what he wanted it to. Someone had broken him of that habit in the intervening years, and Nate wanted to take that person and break them more than he had wanted anything in his life.

Eliot whimpers, the sound coming to Nate more as vibrations felt through his lips, and lets Lindsey go to hold onto Nate with both hands. He pushes Nate more forcefully into the wall, lifting one of the older man's legs and wrapping it over his hip, thrusting against Nate even as he seals their lips together again to swallow Nate's moans.

*****

Steve smirks at Chris as he lolls on the wall next to Nate and Eliot, reaching idly between the pair to pinch Nate's nipple and making Nate thrust abruptly against Eliot. Chris grins back, yanking Lindsey around the oblivious pair and sandwiching his youngest brother between himself and Steve. And Steve really isn't objecting. He knows he should. Knows intellectually that this is a little far for 'curiosity' even between triplets, but they aren't hurting anyone, and it's not like any of them would get pregnant from it, and really, he's not about to give up evenings like this for _anything_.

Lindsey stares at him, smiling, and Steve grins in response before leaning to one side to kiss Chris over his shoulder, even as he reaches down to wrap his hand around Lindsey's cock, handing a small tube of lube to Chris with the other hand.

Chris breaks their kiss, tucking his face into the nape of Lindsey's neck, and Steve leans in to kiss him, feeling the moment Chris' fingers push into his brother, feels, instants later, the moment those clever guitarist's fingers stroke Lindsey's prostate as Lindsey bucks against him, making Steve groan as he takes advantage of the friction he's being provided with.

He half-opens an eye as he feels an odd shift, but hums in almost-amusement as he catches sight of Chris handing Eliot the lube. Nate really won't know what's hit him. He gives Eliot a moment, hears the sound of the bottle snapping open and then reaches out to thump Eliot's arm, demanding the bottle without words. He slams it into Lindsey's hand as he breaks the kiss, grunting out, "In me," as he attempts to get Eliot to understand without words what he wants. He hears the crinkling of foil behind him as he turns, hears the slight gasp as Chris apparently helps Lindsey put the condom on and the growl prompted by Lindsey returning the favour, but disregards it as, after a hurried preparation, Lindsey sinks into him, then tenses as Chris does the same to him.

Eliot eventually gets what Steve means and turns a near-incoherent Nate sideways on the wall, settling so that he could hold Nate against him, almost spooning against the wall, as Steve leans down and rolls a condom onto Nate before he takes Nate's straining cock in his mouth.

It's messy, dirty, and over far too soon as Nate bucks, spilling down his throat. Eliot thrusts a few more times before shouting out his own completion and is followed over the edge by Chris and Lindsey, and Steve whines deep in his throat, thrusting into air as he holds Nate's hips bruisingly tight so that he doesn't fall. He doesn't go neglected for long as Lindsey slips out of him and Chris pulls him up and round so that he can lean on the wall as Chris takes him in his mouth, carefully angling his head and neck so that he can swallow Steve all the way down and bury his nose in the dark blond curls at Steve's groin.

Steve throws his head back, gasping out his lover's name as he spills down his throat, chest heaving as he slides down the wall.

When he comes back to himself, he's leaning on Chris' shoulder, Lindsey on Chris' other side and Eliot and Nate wrapped up in each other to his other side. He smiles wryly. "Maybe we'll get to the bed next time," he murmurs and Chris laughs.


End file.
